Little Guardian
by cactuar-sauce
Summary: A little short story based off of Axl-Fox's Splatoon OC's (with her permission). Jackie and Terry are a rather unusual pair of Inklings to be considered friends. They was a Giant Squid and he was a Bobtail Squid. Somehow, their friendship still goes strong.


Little Guardian

Note from the author: Hello readers. Yes, I am working on chapter 2 of Callie and Marie's story as I write this. However, I needed to try something else before I continue working on the second chapter.

As a disclaimer, I do NOT own Splatoon nor the OC's featured in this story. The characters mentioned belong solely to a friend on tumblr, axl-fox . I wrote this for her and posted on my tumblr originally. She gave me permission to use her OC's, and requested that I use gender neutral pronouns for her Inkling character, Jackie.

It may get confusing at some point when I use "they". For instance, I could be talking about Jackie themselves or both Terry AND Jackie at the same time. I wanted to clear this up in case no one understands why I used gender neutral pronouns for Jackie. Anyway, read on! The visuals for what axl-fox's Inkling OCs look like can be found on her tumblr.

* * *

PS

In the bustling center plaza of Inkopolis, Inklings shuffled through the packed area to get around, whether it be Booyah Base or the Battle Tower. Normally, most Inklings were comprised of the standard Inkling species to be seen. However, two odd-looking Inklings caught in the crowd stuck out like a sore thumb.

One was unusually tall with lime green colored tentacles, quite common with Giant Squids. The Inkling's charcoal grey coat complete with bright green stars and green stripes down the side made part of their attire along with a knit murky green and grey hat, black athletic leggings with green stripes, and black-grey colored boots.

To accompany their appearance, even their tentacles formed to resemble long hair was surprise surprise, lime green. However, the only thin that was not green was their eyes, for it was a beautiful shade of light blue.

To the side, a dinky Inkling stared all around the crowd as he stayed directly close to the gigantic Inkling he was walking next to. Though he had tentacles resembling bangs covering his eyes, which appeared to be a trait for his species: The Bobtail Sauid, somehow he was able to see where he was going.

Red goggles sat atop his head. A purple bandana looped around the neck of a white t-shirt with long black sleeves. Like many Inkling boys, he had the standard black athletic pants with blue stripes, save for his waist bag, which many of the other boys mistook for a fanny pack, much to his annoyance.

They were quite the unusual pair to be even considered friends, or so many Inklings believed.

The green Inkling teen nervously watched their short friend as the two finally made it through of the massive crowd. Below them, the Bobtail Squid stomped as he trudged his way out. The taller one struggled to keep up because their friend had a fast walking pace.

"Wait, Terry, slow down! You know I can't move that quickly like you can!" huffed the Giant Squid.

The short Inkling, who was named Terry, rolled his eyes (beneath his bangs). He plopped himself onto a bench just outside the plaza (he did kind of struggle to get up onto the bench because of his size). "Oh give me a break! I've had it with Kyodai and his team picking on me because I'm smaller than the other Inklings! You don't understand, Jackie, that dimwitted Colossal Squid deserved what he got from me!" He snapped.

Jackie sighed quietly, plopped onto the bench, then proceeded to pull slightly on their front tentacles. They knew it really wasn't a good habit for Inklings to do since it could eventually fall off, but they found it comforting for some reason.

The green Inkling then said quietly, "I could've reasoned with him myself." They didn't maintain eye contact. Instead, the giant squid awkwardly stared at the pavement while fidgeting with their tentacles.

"No, Jackie, I don't want to hear it. Kyodai always gangs up on you specifically because he thinks his species is superior than yours! I'm not just gonna stand by and not do anything. It's not fair to you."

"I don't like it when either one of us are picked at, but-"

"But what? I don't care what you're trying to say. I'm not leaving your side. There's nothing you or any other squid can do or say that will-"

"TERRY!" boomed a rough voice.

For once, Terry and Jackie lost their composure for a split second. They didn't have to guess who was calling them. The voice was more than enough for them to remember, because they heard it numerous the crowd, many Inklings grimaced with disgust as they were being forcefully shoved to the side as a hulking red Inkling pushed his way through.

The red Inkling was far different from many of the common species. His body was much taller, bulkier, and had more muscle than most Inklings, which indicated he was a Colossal Squid. Red tentacles tied onto a ponytail bobbed on his head as he stormed his way through the crowd. Of course there was the athletic pants with red stripes, yet he had on a long sleeved red shirt with orange cuffs, a black polar vest, and an orange bandana around the neck.

At that point, Jackie was about to urge Terry to leave the bench. The boy stubbornly refused by shaking his head "no". Jackie knew from that point there was no chance of reasoning with the boy.

Sighing in defeat, they sat down on the bench. Terry then instinctively stood on Jackie's lap while trying to maintain a brave persona. He crossed his arms while gazing intensely at the fuming Colossal Squid coming their way.

The red Inkling hovered above the bench. His green eyes narrowed at the sight of the two Inklings. He crossed his arms in disapproval leaning in close to Terry's face.

"Hey Kyodai, what's with the long face? Did Magnapin reject you again? As if she'd be with a pea brained moron like you," taunted Terry, a confident smirk forming on his face.

Kyodai ignored Terry's callout and was more than ready to wring the Bobtail Squid's neck. "Listen shrimp, next time you're on MY team for a Turf War, you do what I say. You don't leave our base unprotected to go help your freakishly tall buddy. They can handle Turf Wars on their own and they don't need a short stack like you to guard them," he growled.

"Ever heard of something called 'helping your teammates', Kyodai? Second, what the hell do you even know about Jackie? All you ever do is pick on us and boss the others around!"

"Whatever, shrimp. Does it look like I even asked for your opinion? Stop screwing up our matches and listen to me for once! Is it really that hard for you to comply or are you too much of a baby to handle Turf Wars?! Oh wait, you are!" the red squid smirked.

"As if I'd ever listen to a pea-brained squid like you! Come see me the next time you stop being a jerk!" Terry shot back hotly. He really wanted to beat the crap out of Kyodai.

"What was that? I dare you to say that again, shrimp!"

"Will you stop it already?!" An irritated Jackie snapped. They were really getting tired of listening to the boys bicker.

Kyodai stopped midsentence from what he was about to shout back to Terry. "Stay out of this, you freak. This is between me and Terry. I don't even know why Judd even allowed you and Terry to be on my team. The little squirt cost us a match by having to act as your guard dog."

"If you think you're better than me because you're a Colossal Squid, you don't know what I'm truly capable of," Jackie spoke in a slowly confident tone, glaring at Kyodai.

At that point, Terry suspected Kyodai was about to explode from Jackie talking back to him. Not many Inklings ever dared to stand up to the hulking squid. Terry raised his arms instinctively in a barrier-like motion. Underneath his 'bangs', his eyes frowned and he bared his fangs. "Don't touch my friend, I'll bite you," he growled in a serious tone, even positioning himself to leap if necessary.

Jackie was caught off guard by their friend's sudden personality change. "Terry, stop it!" They cried.

"Get real, do you really think I would be scared of something like you, pipsqueak? Try again when you grow an inch or two higher and I'll take you seriously," jeered Kyodai.

That was the last straw.

CHOMP!

"OW, YOU LITTLE-!" Kyodai cried out in surprise. What was a simple bite felt like being pinned in the behind by a group of sea urchin. He retracted his left hand (luckily it was his weak hand) in pain. His hand was starting to swell from the bite, with teeth marks leaving a like across his skin.

Terry simply raised his fists to signal he was ready to fight. "What, are you starting to wimp out on me? Fight me!"

Kyodai was more than ready to pummel Terry into pieces too, but his hand was already turning red and swelling and the small squid seemed to be serious and sent his message loud and clear: Mess with the green squid, you get a nasty bite.

"Whatever, screw this. I'm done with you freaks for today," he huffed, turning away from the duo, his free hand tending to his injured one.

"W-what?" Jackie said in surprise.

"You're just lucky I didn't feel like settling this one-on-one. Next time I have meet with you like this, I'm not letting you get off this easy." Kyodai snapped harshly, walking away from Jackie and Terry, not even making eye contact.

:::::::::::::::

"You didn't have to do deal with Kyodai for me, Terry," Jackie later said, checking to see if Terry had any injuries in the apartment they shared (Terry was persistent on guarding Jackie. Jackie caved in and let Terry move in with them). "I know you meant well and was only trying to stand up, but I'm capable of taking care of my self."

The Bobtail Squid swatted their hand away. His bangs were hiding it, but his face was about to turn red from embarrassment. "Whatever. It's not like I did it for you! Somebody needed to tell Kyodai not to mess with me," he grumbled. "He and I have a score that needs to be settled in a Turf War later! I'll splat that idiot if I'm stuck with him again."

Jackie let out a sigh. For as long as they had known the miniature Inkling, Terry was the most stubborn boy they had befriended. Whether it was in Turf Wars or outside of battles, Terry showed a different side solely to them. To all the other Inklings, he was simply a short Inkling who yelled all the time and never shut up. To Jackie, he was in reality, someone who really did care for others, but didn't have anyway to express it other than constant shouting.

"You know, Terry... I never really had a friend like you who would stay with me for very long," Jackie said quietly, continuing to tend to the boy. To their surprise, Terry bobbed his head to the side (which was rare), showing he was interested in what his friend was telling him. "Not many squids stick around too long because Pencil Squids don't want to associate with a Giant Squid like me. They worry I'll eat them because my kind apparently eats theirs," Jackie admitted sheepishly.

"Look, you never tried Giant Squid, so you could've eaten Kyodai instead letting me take the first bite!"

"I don't eat other squids, and everyone is still afraid of me (except Kyodai) like I'm a predator."

"Listen to me, Jackie," remarked Terry, putting on his 'serious yelling voice'. He hopped onto the counter to proceed lightly jab his pointer finger at their forehead. "If you really were a monster, would I be here at all? Heck no! I've been you bodyguard for a while and frankly, I never saw you harm another Inkling! I know some Inklings can be self sufficient when it comes to others, but you're the opposite of what everyone thinks of your kind. You are Jackie, not a monster that eats other squids. Don't ever forget that, you hear me?!"

For a little Inkling, Terry had a lot to say. He was quite the motivational speaker, in his own way, which involved a lot of shouting. Jackie wasn't sure how they handled their friend's rambunctious personality. One thing was for sure though. Terry may not be the one to socialize with his constant yelling, but he really seemed to care for Jackie like a true friend.

"I know I've said this to you many times, but thank you for being my bodyguard. Maybe next time we run into Kyodai,u I'll let you have the first bite," chucked Jackie. They even patted Terry on the head, a smile on their face.

On the other hand, Terry's face started turning red again. His height did have some advantages and disadvantages, such as when others saw him as a cute tiny squid.

"Oh, shut up Jackie!" he cried.

Jackie and Terry may have been different species of Inklings, but no one truly understood what their friendship was really like. The two would always look out for each other. It didn't matter if their team lost in a Turf War or if hard times would hit close to home. All that mattered was that they would never betray each other.

Isn't that how true friends are?

:::::::::

Note from the author (again): *wheezes* Whewwwww! Finished! I really had a great time writing this story. I would like to thank for letting me use her characters. They were a lot of fun to write, and frankly, it felt like I was getting to know them. Again, these are NOT my characters (they BELONG to axl-fox) and I do NOT own Splatoon. Bye for now!


End file.
